Aftermath
by mazikeenpendragon
Summary: The aftermath of the catacombs situation.


**Aftermath**

 **Summary: The aftermath of the catacombs situation.**

 **A/N: I'm also working on a oneshot about Cameron wondering about Zander. I have to imagine he'd be curious about his birth father.**

Josslyn leaned into her mom as they walked toward the car. "I'm so sorry, mom." She whispered softly once they were inside the car.

Carly's shaky hands rested on the steering wheel. "I was so worried, Josslyn. When I didn't hear from you and Kim told me that she hadn't heard from Oscar either worst case scenarios kept popping into my head."

The teen sniffled. "I just...I wanted to help Oscar so much, mom. I want him to experience everything he can and he _really_ wanted to go to the catacombs to explore. I should've said no or suggested something different."

Carly breathed out. "It's admirable that you want to help you with this, Josslyn. But I don't want you putting yourself in any danger. I've already lost Morgan. I don't know what I'd have done if I'd lost you, too."

Josslyn reached out for her mother's hand and squeezed it warmly. "Hey, mom, I'm fine." She assured. "I fell, but I've been injured worse playing lacrosse and volleyball."

Her mother squeezed her hand back. "That may be, but it's my job to worry about you. Let me do that, okay?"

At her daughter's answering nod, she gave a smile and drove towards the hospital.

Josslyn's mind however was locked on Jason and if her godfather was doing okay.

* * *

Josslyn rolled her eyes as her mother explained what had happened to Griffin Monroe. She leant her head forward a little bit so Griffin could check her over.

Finally, the man pulled away and turned to her mother. "She's just fine. My only suggestion would be that she doesn't go on anymore crazy adventures for awhile."

"I'm fine, mom! See?" The teen insisted. "I didn't even need to come here."

The doctor laughed at that and shook his head. "Actually, your mother did the right thing bringing you here. You can never be too sure about a fall."

Carly smiled at that and moved to tuck a strand of hair behind her daughter's ear. "See? The doctor agrees with me." She turned her attention to Griffin and thankful smile. "Thanks for checking on her so quickly. I'm really glad you got your job back."

The two women left the hospital room slowly.

* * *

"Mom? Has Sam called about Jason?" Josslyn asked as they walked down the halls. She was worried about her godfather more than words could explain. The guilt was overwhelming. She knew that if she'd have said no to Oscar's need to go into the catacobs, she wouldn't have to be scared of the fact that Jason was stuck down there with a unsecure ladder.

Carly quirked a brow at that, noticing the expression on her daughter's face and how the girl was worrying her lower lip between her teeth. She shook her head. "No..why do you ask?"

Josslyn took in a deep breath. "I'm really worried for him, mom. The...ladder..it was unsteady." She licked her lips. "I just wanna know that he's okay."

Carly stopped her daughter in her track and ran a hand through her daughter's hair. "Hey, honey, calm down, okay? I'll call Sam and ask. But I'm sure Jason is fine. Your godfather is strong." She reached into her purse and fished out her cellphone, dialing Sam's number quickly.

"Hello?" Sam answered, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Sam? It's Carly. I'm sorry about leaving you guys at the catacombs. Josslyn just wanted to know if Jason is okay. She told me about the ladder and she's just really worried."

Sam was silent on the other end for a few minutes and the Carly heard her speaking with Jason in muffled tones.

Sam came back on line. "Jason told me for you to hand Josslyn the phone."

Carly carefully handed her cell to her daughter, watching as the girl pressed it to her ear quickly.

"Jason?" She whispered breathlessly, swallowing hard. "Are you okay?" The fingers of her left hand gripped the fabric of her jacket, seemingly without her realizing it.

"I'm fine. Sam's taking me to her place, Josslyn. You really don't need to be worried." Jason answered his goddaughter, feeling Sam eyeing him out of the corner of her eyes as she drives on.

"God, I'm still _really_ sorry. It was stupid of me to agree with Oscar's idea. If you'd have been hurt, it would've been my fault." Josslyn rocked on the balls of her feet anxiously.

Carly's eyes widened as she stared at her daughter and she opened her mouth to try and comfort her daughter.

"Listen, you've already apologized. You couldn't have known what would happen. So I need you to stop blaming yourself." Jason replied quickly. He said it with such conviction that Josslyn had to believe it.

Josslyn nodded though Jason couldn't see it. "Okay." She muttered again. "Thank you for coming for me. Have fun with Sam." She handed the phone back to her mother.

Carly quickly said goodbye to Jason and Sam and put her phone back into her purse. "So are you feeling better, Josslyn?"

The teen nodded. "Yeah." She said with a reassuring smile. "A little hungry, though."

Her mother laughed at that. "We'll stop at the Metrocourt and pick you up something to eat." She answered.

Josslyn beamed at that. "And could we please go to the flower shop tomorrow? I want to thank Jason for helping me get out."

Carly smiled softly at that, the fact that Josslyn cared so much about Jason warmed her heart. "Okay. That's a sweet idea, Joss." She told her. She wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders and led her out of the hospital, content in the moment that her little girl was safe.


End file.
